This invention relates to locomotive operations, and more specifically to a system and method for autonomously improving train handling and fuel consumption when encountering track terrain changes.
Depending on a train operator's level of experience, dedication, and even how one is feeling on a given day, handling of a railroad train differs between operators which, in turn, results in differences in train mission fuel burn rate as well as in train force differences. For example, a skilled operator who is dedicated and keenly attentive will be more familiar with a railroad track and, thus, anticipate grade and curve changes before the train encounter these track changes and slow down (decelerate) or speed up (accelerate) the train in anticipation of the changes. This results in a smoother operation of the train as well as in burning less mission fuel as compared to an operator who is not as familiar with the track.
Though systems currently exist to assist train operators in minimizing burning mission fuel, such systems typically require recording handling performance data for later processing to assist in determining how to best minimize burning mission fuel. Further, it is believed that such systems perform most of the processing remote from the train for use during another run of the locomotive. Such systems generally are not able to process real time data to account for other external factors, such as weather, while the train is in motion.